


too much skin

by bishnuneo



Category: Doctor Romantic 2, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishnuneo/pseuds/bishnuneo
Summary: A one shot: where Cha Eun Jae's off shoulder top sets Seo Woo Jin off into a panic mode so he figures out a way to solve the problem.
Relationships: Cha Eun Jae/Seo Woo Jin (Dr Romantic 2)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	too much skin

. 

Woo Jin paced back and forth in the living room of their shared apartment. His heart pounded erratically with every passing second while his eyes were still glued onto his phone, hoping for an incoming call or a text reply from the one and only. When another 10 seconds passed without a sign from Eun Jae, he fumbled with the touch screen on his phone and dialled her number once again. This time, there was no ringing tone as the call went straight into her voicemail.

Panic grew in his chest while the insides of his stomach did all sorts of tumbling. He almost felt like throwing up all of his stomach’s contents, including the dinner he just had barely an hour ago. Clutching his phone tighter, he contemplated for a bit, wondering if he should call the cops and report her missing. But it hadn’t even been longer than 8 hours since he last saw her, they would probably dismiss his report and tell him to come again the next day.

Unable to keep his irrational thoughts at bay, Woo Jin made up his mind. If the cops couldn’t help him, he’d find his way. Immediately grabbing the car keys, he headed for the main door and pulled it open hastily.

Much to his surprise, he was greeted by a very drunk Cha Eun Jae, with a perfectly fine Yoon Seo Jung on her side. While the former was struggling to stand without any support, the latter was panting heavily, struggling to recollect her lost breaths. Although relieved that his bride-to-be was safe and sound, he still managed to throw an icy stare towards the other CS doctor, as if demanding for an explanation.

**“Here, please have your girl back. She’s quite a handful when she’s drunk.”** Seo Jung remarked.

She shoved Eun Jae’s petite frame towards Woo Jin causing him to stumble a step back, his arms instinctively wrapping around her to prevent her from falling. **“Well, thank you. Would you also care to explain what happened to my girl, please?”**

**“Nothing happened. We just brought her out for some fun!”** Seo Jung replied nonchalantly, followed with a smirk.

**“What fun? That doesn’t explain why she’s out here super wasted while you’re looking fully sober, sunbae...”**

Seo Jung sniggered, feeling amused to find the usual poker-faced GS of Doldam finally showing an expression when it came to his beloved fiancé. His face was never not cold. Even when dealing with his patients, he’d still have the same, boring, unbothered expression. She had never mentioned this to Eun Jae before, but sometimes, Seo Jung really wondered, how in the world did someone so bubbly like Eun Jae even end up falling for this lad.

**“It’s nothing, Woo Jin. We only threw her a mini celebration over dinner and then we moved on to the club and-“**

**“You guys went to- where?!!”** Woo Jin suddenly cut her off, half-yelling.

**“The club?”**

**“With her dressed so revealing like this?!!”** He questioned, his loud voice echoing through the empty corridor of the apartment complex.

He scanned Eun Jae’s outfit properly this time, noting that she had a pair of tight white shorts underneath the off-shoulder blouse. As if the bare shoulders weren’t enough, she also had both her long slender legs exposed to the world. _This is really too much skin, Eun Jae..._ he thought.

**“Wow, Seo Woo Jin! Relax! Don’t you trust me at all? She’s safe now, isn’t she?”** Seo Jung defended but to no avail. Woo Jin wasn’t letting it slide easily, not after the little panic they put him through earlier on.

 **“It’s not you, sunbae...”** Woo Jin responded exasperatedly.

 **“It’s the other men that I don’t trust, you see!”** His sudden outburst instantly sent the senior doctor into a fit of laughter.

 **“Yah, Seo Woo Jin! You think I’d let anyone touch her? If anything, I’d let them have a taste of my iron fist first.”** Seo Jung huffed, mocking the male.

 **“Besides, even in her subconscious state, she still remembers you, Woo Jin! Look, she’s quiet now that she’s back in your arms! I seriously thought my ears were going to bleed from her repeatedly whining for you. So, ease up, okay?”** She said assuringly with a pat on his shoulder.

As if sensing that she was the topic of their conversation, Eun Jae writhed in Woo Jin’s embrace and looked up to the familiar face.

 **“Oh! Baby! My babyyyy, Woo Jinnie! It’s so coldddd outside, but you’re so warm! That’s why I like youuuu!”** Eun Jae blurted, slurring her words.

Woo Jin shook his head in disbelief. **“Of course, you’d feel cold! Look at what you’re wearing, geez!”**

Realizing that this was her chance to escape from Woo Jin’s endless interrogation, Seo Jung quickly mouthed a goodbye and left Woo Jin alone to handle his drunk fiancé. Left with no choice, he tugged Eun Jae back into their apartment. 

**“Why didn’t you pick up my calls?”** He asked, releasing Eun Jae from his hold, causing her to plop on the sofa helplessly. Blinking innocently, she clumsily reached for her phone from her purse and giggled.

 **“Oops, it died! Sorryyyy!”** She told, casually waving the device in his face.

**“Nope, no sorry for tonight! What’s your excuse for not telling about the club then?”**

**“You wouldn’t let me if you knew...”**

**“In this outfit? Well, you’re not wrong, miss!”**

**“It’s summer, okayyyy? I’m not wearing my sweater!”** Eun Jae argued, pouting her lips.

**“Yeah right. You missed my calls, went to club in secret while dressed like this... You probably had no idea about the panic you caused me, Eun Jae.”**

**“Hmm... Sorry, okay?”** Woo Jin remained silent. His face sullen, and his lips pressed into a thin line. At this point, he didn’t even know what exactly was he mad for - was it her coming home late? Was it the clubbing bit without his knowledge? Or was it her outfit?

 **“Babyyyy... I’m sorryyyy?”** Eun Jae whined, throwing her arms around his, pulling him close to her seat on the sofa.

**“Sorry won’t cut it, Eun Jae. Not this time-“**

She crashed her lips onto his before he could continue nagging. Sucking gently on him for a bit, she then pulled away, breaking the kiss.

 **"Let meeee make it up to youuuu okay, babyyy?"** She offered teasingly, somewhat drunk flirting.

Woo Jin was startled. He studied her face, admiring how her skin had flushed so red. Whether it was the effect of her alcohol, Woo Jin wasn't sure. All he knew was, she sure looked delectable then. When his vision landed on her lipstick smeared lips, he knew it was a losing battle against her.

Eun Jae leaned back in to continue her deed, but Woo Jin was quick to close the gap first. Starting off slow, Eun Jae took the time to enjoy the bliss of his delicate lips on hers. She pressed her hips close against him, unintentionally creating some friction which fueled the mood even more.

Both devoured on each other’s lips, losing control of their senses altogether. They took turns exploring every nook of their wet caverns, exchanging moans and salivas while at it.

It went on passionately as their tongues danced in a synchronised number. As the kiss became frantic, so did their movements. Her hands traveled not-so-sneakily underneath his tee, causing his pants to tighten when they grazed lightly over his sensitive nubs.

Gasping at the contact, Woo Jin also ran a hand down to begin his exploration. Although he pretty much had a map of Eun Jae’s curves all drawn out in his head, he‘d never find himself any less mesmerized by them.

A soft whimper followed, interrupting and halting the heated kiss. He tilted his head back, finding Eun Jae utterly breathless. Sweat glistening her forehead, yet she still looked as beguiling as ever. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, mirroring the same intense desire he had. Oh how much he’d love to keep this going, but the sudden thought of his work commitment tomorrow came knocking at the back of his head.

**“I have an early morning at Geosan tomorrow, replacing Dr. Yang in one of the lectures.”** Woo Jin stated when Eun Jae tugged on his tee.

 **“Make up to me another time, okay? I can’t afford to be late.”** He added, feeling very apologetic that he had to ruin the mood.

Her face fell almost immediately, and her earlier kittenish smile, turned into a disappointed pout. She didn’t reply a word though. Instead, she only rose from her seat and began moving clumsily to their bedroom.

Woo Jin sighed at the reaction, resting his head back against the sofa. How did the tables turn so fast? Now, Eun Jae was the sulky one.

 **“Whatever. She’ll forget this once she’s sober”** , he convinced himself.

It probably didn’t take long, and something was thrown his way before it landed on top of his head, covering part of his vision. 

It was Eun Jae’s white shorts.

**“Calling once~”** Eun Jae called out in a high-pitched voice.

He turned around, just in time to catch another flying fabric before it hit his face.

**“Calling twice?”** She enticed, giggling in a teasing manner when their eyes met. She was in nothing but her strapless bra and undies.

Taking in the beautiful sight before him, Woo Jin quickly found his breath stuck in his throat. He scrunched his eyes shut for a second and inhaled properly.

**“You know what, baby? No calling thrice. I’m coming.”**

He took a few long strides to her direction and swiftly swept her into his arms. Their lips locked once again as they hurriedly moved to the room to commence their night.

All gone was his earlier excuse. His priority had quickly changed to fulfilling their burning needs instead.

______________________________

Woo Jin stifled a yawn as he walked out of the auditorium after his long lecture. Estimating that he had about 2 hours before his next one, he decided to grab a quick bite, his much needed coffee fix, and maybe even a power nap in the doctors' lounge to make up for his lack of sleep.

Not only his eyes were heavy then, even his sore muscles served as a reminder of his ‘workout’ the night before.

That morning, he only managed to leave a soft kiss on his sleeping Eun Jae before he had to rush for Seoul when it was still pitch black, pretty much dark outside. How he even managed driving that long distance in that state, he had no idea.

But did he regret sacrificing his sleep for Eun Jae?

Definitely no. Not once, and never will. What was he even thinking when he refused her the first time? Woo Jin pondered, while chuckling to himself.

Pressing for his usual choice of coffee on the vending machine, he watched his surroundings while waiting. Occasionally nodding his head to the passing students who bowed to show him respect, he then reached for his mobile phone from the pocket of his gown. A smile formed when he spotted a few notifications with Eun Jae’s name gracing the screen.

They were basically angry texts from her and Woo Jin was unfazed.

**“Anyone could tell I had a rough night from these!”** He could somehow hear her voice through the texts. He remembered feeling satisfied with his own ‘art’ that he purposely left on all the obvious places on Eun Jae’s body.

**“That’s my way of marking you mine, baby!”** He typed, smiling cheekily at his own reply. He honestly expected those coming from her.

Well, no regrets. _At least he found a way to stop her from showing too much skin the next time_.

Eun Jae - 0

Woo Jin - 1

And that reminded him. He still had another potential threat yet to be solved.

**“Who’s Lee Doha?”** He asked again in his next text. 

This time, when Eun Jae mentioned that Doha was also someone he knew from back when they were students, he swore he was genuinely clueless.

But then again, was he even surprised by himself? He never really paid much attention to anyone back in medical school.

 _Because even since then, nothing really mattered to him other than his Cha Eun Jae_.

Bonus photos:

. 

. 


End file.
